The invention relates to a method for setting an inrush current of a domestic appliance to a region-specific inrush current. The invention also relates to a domestic appliance, in particular a cooktop, having a control unit for carrying out the method.
It is known that different inrush currents are provided to supply households with energy in different countries. It is for example known that in Europe a plurality of inrush currents are preset in different countries. For example in Spain, France and Great Britain it is known that inrush currents are limited to 25 A or 32 A or 13 A per phase. In contrast in Germany a three-phase inrush current is preset, which is limited to 16 A per phase. Domestic appliances must therefore be tailored to the individual inrush current supply. In this context it is currently necessary for an individual embodiment of a domestic appliance to be produced for each country in order to be able to meet the specific requirements relating to the inrush current. This is very complex for the development phase and therefore also very cost-intensive.
A cooking appliance having a satellite-assisted location system is known from DE 103 01 526 B3. The cooking appliance can use this satellite-assisted location system to set itself for the power and gas supplies that are standard locally or at least to warn that corresponding setting is required. However the local power supply is only possible if the cooking appliance has a buffer battery, as such identification has to take place before connection to the power network with the cooking appliance according to the prior art.